regrese a casa
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: Sam después de ocho años retorna a seattle las cosas han cambiado y ella también,nuevas aventuras,secretos y descubrimientos...a pesar de todo seddie


Hola soy yo les traigo una nueva historia disfrútenla

**La serie de iCarly no me pertenece el programa y los actores son propiedad de Dan, porque si me pertenecieran, iCarly no existiría (no soy tan ingeniosa¬¬)**

**POV Sam **

Habían pasado 8 años desde mi partida y hoy regresaba a mi hogar…Seattle

-Sam, querida ¿lista para partir?-baje corriendo y las escaleras y me encontré con mis dos grandes amores esperándome abajo-ya listos que se nos hace tarde-exprese con desesperación, vamos nena sube al auto-le dije mientras ella asentía y se dirigía al coche, luego de treparnos en la camioneta le ordene al chofer que se dirigiera al aeropuerto.

Luego de partir se formo un silencio entre el y yo, ya que el no quería ir…-vamos amor no puede ser tan malo-ronronee mientras me acercaba a el, obvio no se resistió a mis encantos-bueno pero un beso-pidió, sin dudarlo lo tome por el cuello y lo comencé a besar que asta se me olvido que estaba la niña presente un momento...¡esta la niña presente!-ya basta esta aquí la niña-le dije alejándome un poco y acomodándome la ropa, él sonrió me rodeo con el brazo y con el otro tenia a la niña, pronto Joseph nos interrumpió diciendo que habías llegado, le di las ultimas ordenes y me dirigí con ellos a la sala pronto se oyó por todo el lugar la llamada de nuestro vuelo "vuelo 269 con destino a Seattle" pronto abordamos acomodamos el equipaje en el maletero, yo solo me dispuse a dormir…ZzZzZz

-Sam, Sammy, Samantha, preciosa-sentí que me susurraban

-awww- bostecé-¿Qué pasa?

-despierta ya llegamos, dormiste 10 horas continuas

-¿a si?

-Si ¡mira! Señalo la ventana, voltee y vi Seattle desde las altura

-¡wau!-se me había olvidado lo hermoso que es Seattle

-si es bonito

-¡pasajeros estamos aterrizando, favor de recoger sus maletas y salir cuidadosamente, gracias por viajar con nosotros!-luego de bajar tomamos un taxi a Bruswell plaza, al llegar pude notar que la fachada estaba mucho mas limpia, y cuando pise la recepción lo que vi me sorprendió Lubert ya no estaba y en su lugar había una chica pelirroja bien vestida que enseguida nos vio nos saludo…raro…

Luego de caminar por los corredores por los que hace 8 años no caminaba, me encontré enfrente del apartamento 8-c, estaba muy nerviosa, él pareció notarlo

-tranquila todo va estar bien-me susurro mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, respiré hondo y toque la puerta, muchas veces había entrado sin tocar y ahora lo veía raro, él sonido de la puerta me hizo reaccionar y detrás de apareció una figura un poco cambiada pero fácil de reconocer…

-¿Samantha?

-¡Spencer!-grite emocionada, él corrió abrazándome y dando pequeños saltitos conmigo

-Em., em, em, disculpen la interrupción pero la niña necesita ir al baño, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?-pregunto el mientras la niña daba pequeños brinquitos ¡ah! Ya se porque andaba tan callada

-claro arriba a la derecha, primera puerta-contesto Spencer riéndose de la niña

-gracias

Luego de que se fueran Spencer lanzo su pregunta, la pregunta del millón…

-¿quien es el individuo que acaba de prestar mi santuario urinario?

-amm…bueno-tartamudee-bueno…El es…

-toc, toc ¡llegamos!-expresaron Carly y Freddie entrando, venían riéndose y agachados, debido a que se abrazaban, felices y todo eso, pero apenas levantaron la vista y me vieron sus risas se borraron al instante

-hola-dije tímidamente

-¿Sam?-hablo Carly

-¿Sam?-repitió el

-¡si, Sam!-grito emocionado Spencer

-Sam-hablo el bajando con la niña luego por arte de magia todos volteamos a verlo. Luego a la niña, luego a mi, luego me estaba asfixiando en un abrazo de Carly, le devolví el abrazo emocionada, mientras Freddie me daba una mirada extraña, al separarnos me hizo la misma pregunta que su hermano-¿Quién es el?-ellos bajaron las escaleras y los señale para presentárselos-Gerardo ellos son Carly, Freddie y Spencer…Carly, Freddie y Spencer, el es Gerardo mi esposo y ella Evelyn mi hija

-¡que!-gritaron a coro…

**Hola que tal…si, si, si ¿como es que es seddie? ustedes confíen en su escritora esto será seddie…**

**He estado leyendo sus historias si ven un Review con Eva como nombre ¡soy yo! Y también ya acepto reviews anónimos ;)**

**¿Review?**


End file.
